1. Field of the Invention
The present invention may relate to an optical scanning device, more particularly, to a scanning micromirror that forms an image or reads data by injecting a beam emitted from a lighting source toward a one-dimensional or two-dimensional region.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, there have been under development various technologies that use a light as an input/output terminal of various information and as a mediator of information transmission, together with development of optical device technology. Especially, a barcode scanner or a scanning laser display may be a prime example of technologies using a light emitted from a lighting source.
Such technologies are incorporated into MEMS technology and more compact-sized and lighter products have been developing.
The beam scanning display system typically requires high spatial resolution. Because of that, it requires a scanning mirror capable of realizing a rapid injection velocity and a rapid angular displacement or tilting angle.
In case of increasing angular displacement of a scanning mirror, there may be an advantage of realizing a maximum-sized screen even in a narrow room.